percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Hazelcats/Announcing the April Writing Contest!
UPDATE 2--- Unless they disagree, judges have been chosen to be Leaf, Rin, and DoP. ---UPDATE 2--- ---UPDATE--- The winner has finally been decided! The Percy Jackson March Writing Contest Winner is... LEAFWHISKER WITH THIS SELF-IINFLICTED PRISON! Congratulations, Leaf! Your story is now the featured story of the month! And if you want, you may judge the contest and pick two others to help you (Unless you wish DoP and I to help you). We had so many great entries for this contest! Keep it up, guys! :D ---UPDATE--- (So, this blog looked totally awesome before, but then my internet went weird and I lost it all, so you guys get to deal with the not-as-cool-but-whatever blog instead.) Hello, everybody! Today marks April first, which means the March Writing Contest draws to a close, and the April Writing Contest begins! I'm sure you're all wondering: What about the March Contest winner? That's a good question! Such a good question that I don't even know the answer! Unfortunately, the judges were unable to discuss the winner at the end of last month, as our dear friends DoP and DoA are on vacation. You will find out the winner soon, though! As soon as both judges are back from vacation, we will be able to discuss and announce the winner! But... This does not mean the contest is still going on. This does not mean you can add on to your story or finish it if it is not complete. We will only consider completed stories at their current stage. If you did not complete your story, you are of course allowed to finish it, but it will not be considered. I again apologize for not being able to announce the winner, but you will find out soon! Now, onto this month's contest. April Writing Contest Theme (So, this theme was totally awesomely written out before but I'm now too lazy to rewrite it, so you get the smaller, not as fun version of the theme description. Oh well.) This month's theme is... History! Yes, history! Write a story that takes place in the past! From Civil War battlegrounds to a god's temple in Ancient Greece, from a medieval castle to a World War II concentration camp. The possibilites are endless, so open up your history books and bring out the inspiration! Rules *Judges are Leafwhisker, Captin' Rin, and Daughter of Poseidon118. *The story must take place '''in the years 1999 and before. '''We do not want people trying to pass off a story in 2010 as "the past." Though it is in the past, that is not what we are looking for. *The story must be at least 1000 words. *The story must be complete by April 31st. *The story must have been created in the last two months (February 1, 2013)* *Both Original Characters and Canon Characters are allowed *Swearing is allowed as long as it is not strong language-minor swears only *Story page must be titled: -Name- (Wiki Contest: April 2013) *Story page must have link to this page. *Only one entry is allowed, but multiple chapters are allowed. *Submit stories in the comments below, and a list of the entries will be put up on a separate page The judges will be announced when the April Contest's winner is announced. What We're Looking For *Proper spelling and grammar. The occasional mistake is accepted, but the better your writing, the better chances you have of winning *Writing quality *Creativity and originality *Follows theme *Major historical facts are correct. It is fine if a major historical fact is changed due to an event that took place in the plot line. Example: If you have a story during the American Revolution, and the King of England is King Henry VIII instead of King George III, this is not historically correct. It will not totally eliminate your chances of winning, but it may lessen your chances of winning. Winner The winner will have their entry as the featured story, and it shall be on the front page. If they wish, they also have the option to help judge the next contest. The writer also gets eternal glory. Remember! Everyone has a chance to win! Good luck! Category:Blog posts